


Pandora Street

by Lynn_Nexus



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, Nightmares, Plant monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Nexus/pseuds/Lynn_Nexus
Summary: Maya is a school teacher, Her husband Krieg is just coming home from work...Everything is sweet.  Nothing is wrong.  Everything is fine.But why does it feel strange?





	Pandora Street

**Author's Note:**

> My husband and his plot bunnies. Seriously that man has more good ideas than I know what to do with. This is his fault. He gave me the idea! I'm totally not to blame. >.> swears!

It was perfect. Maya had a perfect little house on Pandora street. She tended her beautiful garden and worked at the school. Krieg would be coming home soon and she would make sure he could get off his feet after a long day at work. The dishes needed washed so she put on an apron and drew the water.

She was wearing a dress.

When did she start wearing dresses? No she’d always worn dresses. Soft and feminine, like a flower. Petals of fabric draping down over her legs like elegant stems. Sweeping and gentle, a collar low around her neck and not at all like a vine choking her. She’s glad her hair is shaved up the back because it’s warm, very warm today. She put her hands into the water and started washing the dishes. Wipe away the filth from last nights dinner.

He came in the door and murmured a soft deep greeting to her. His voice smooth and gentle. He kissed her at the back of her neck just above the collar of the dress. “Hey lady.” She smiled as she worked over the sink, the water warm and slick around her hands. “Hey love. How was your day.” He sighed and his thick arms wrapped around her for a moment. “Jack is still working me this weekend.” She huffed angrily. “No! He can’t. We have plans.” He shrugged and let her go, his voice even. “I have to clean up Wilhelm’s mess. The sanctuary project was set back by him… The Angel Systems are down.”

She felt frustration build in her. “But is that your fault?” He shook his head silently. “Is it your job to fix their mistakes?” Again he shook his head, calm. “Are you getting a bonus to fix their problems?” He gave her a fond smile, though sad. “No, I’m being penalized for the issues and I’m expected to fix them without extra compensation while still getting my normal work done.” He said it so evenly. He should be mad! It wasn’t fair! Maya tried to remain calm. Tried to keep her mind from rebelling against this injustice. “They act like they own you! They can’t do this Love!” She insisted and he just smiled softly at her, rubbed his huge hands over her bare shoulders.

“Nothing to be done about it.”

That was so wrong! She fumed silently, not wanting to bother her sweet, gentle husband. He wore green shirts and if she wasn’t careful he would try to wear orange pants with it. Those pants didn’t look right, they were his relaxed pants, loose and dirty, a little torn and hung too low around his hips. Her husband was a handsome man, muscled and strong. Arms thick as tree limbs. Temper gentle as the swaying breeze. But it was so frustrating for him to be used, for his work to try and own him like that. It made her mad, boiled her blood like it should glow.

“Calm down love.” He said evenly and she did. He ran his hand down her smooth, unblemished shoulder, down her left arm to take her hand out of the water so he could admire the ring he gave her. The dish water dripped thickly off her fingers as he held her hand. Cracked lips pressed against her wedding ring, understated but elegant. He turned her away from the water and pulled her to his thick chest. He wound his long arms around her and kissed her throat up to her ear. “We’ll just have to try for the baby now, won’t we?”

His breath whispered over her throat and she laughed. He pushed aside her skirt and lifted her onto the counter. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she couldn’t help but give in to the invasion. He stole her breath, pressed his tongue deeper, held her tighter. She could feel his fingers creep up her thigh. She turned her head so she could breathe. “Krieg! The neighbors! They can _see_! The whole _street_ can see us here!” The laugh in her voice faded as he tried to recapture her lips. “Krieg!” She pushed on him.

He didn’t get mad when she pushed him back… Didn’t raise his voice when she started to panic and shove him. She clawed out at him and her nails caught on his chest, his blood seeped out slowly, thickly down his chest like sap making it’s slow way down bark. “Krieg!” She called once more when she finally shoved him back enough.

She felt something in her hand, something inexplicably familiar. It had a handle, like a knife. Was it a knife? No, it fit in her hand differently. “I want a baby just as badly as you do Krieg but I don’t want to give all our neighbors a show while we’re at it! I’m sorry for scratching you...” He was still even, smiled softly at her as he came closer again, not truly tentative but not rushing her. “Maya, my lily… I want you...” His voice was so even, so passionless… Krieg was always so full of passion…

Tears choked her and a strange light bothered her eyes. It was like there was a glow coming from under her skin on her left side. Words tasted like lettuce and spinach. “Kr… krie...guh!” She reached to the collar of her dress… it felt too tight. That thing was still in her hand. It was… a gun! Why did she have a gun? She was a school teacher in her house with her husband… She didn’t need a gun. There was nothing dangerous in her home, surrounded by the pretty garden with vines up the side of the house.

He pressed against her again, wound his arms around her, thick as trunks and just as hard. He pressed his tongue into her mouth and she tried to shove, the gun pointed at his chest as she shoved, unwilling to drop the pistol. She couldn’t scream at him for his tongue in her mouth so she bit it. Still he didn’t get angry. What was he doing? Why was he being like this? Passionless and pushing! Krieg was gentle but he was violent, tightly wound and placid. He was duality but this was… It wasn’t him.

_This wasn’t him!_

She pulled the trigger and blood dripped from the hole in his shoulder. Slow and sticky. She gagged but had no air. She pulled the trigger again and he shuddered back from her, finally stumbling from the damage she’d done to him. Blue tattoos glowed on her arm and she wasn’t wearing a dress. “Let go!” She insisted even though he had stumbled back several steps and was bleeding from a pair of holes blown in his chest. He stood, hard and still. He was too _green_ and she held the gun out at him. The ring on her finger pulled, constricted painfully.

She thrashed.

She tore at something she couldn't see, tore at the cord of something around her throat where the dress had been just a bit too tight. Ripped at a whip of something around her finger, clawed into something that held her thigh. But there was something warm at the back of her head. Something big and something that wasn't as cold an passionless as the man before her. He was reaching but there was a mask on his face but he still had too much green. She tried to turn her head but something was over her face, something was pressed to her face and she couldn't get it off and it was hot and stuffy and she could taste her own air but she could taste something else, something plant squirmed in her mouth and she screamed against it as she ripped at it. Suddenly it was pulled from her mouth and the thing settled firmly over her face and a cry of agonized victory touched her ears.

Something was pulling around her head, careful and tight. She shoved her pistol against the big thing, the too green Krieg but his voice reached her, his beautifully crazed voice. “_**Wake up pretty lady**_!” He coughed behind his mask. The green wasn't a shirt, it was a plant and it was wound around him, ripping at him. His legs were wrapped around a trunk and he was refusing to be moved by the thing. He had his hands holding something to her face, one held the back of her head, the other... The other held a psycho mask to her face.

There was red on him, claw marks and thorn scrapes and two very noticeable bullet wounds. She shot him... She shot Krieg... The real Krieg! But she hadn't shot him where she'd seen him shot, one was a graze along his ribs and the other was in his shoulder and she could see the burn marks from her acid gun on the trunk he was holding onto to keep close to her while the plant tried to pull him away. “I shot you!!” She hissed behind the mask, feeling sort of horribly trapped but able to breath now, even as tendrils of the plant tried to remove the masks they were wearing.

“Feels alive!” He cackled. “Not even sucking!” He insisted and she stashed her acid pistol to pull out her fire smg. It rumbled in her hands and she ignored how weird it made her feel at this moment that the gun shook like that. Now that she stopped fighting him he moved to try and rip the rest of the tendrils off of her, ignoring the ones that were prodding at his wounds and trying to pull on his mask. He pulled at one and it had been creeping... too far, making her yelp behind the mask and throw her head back. It must have been one of his, one of the eyes were covered but while she'd expected to be blinded in that eye, it was a complicated, non combat hud. It was vaguely distracting to have a hud that only showed to one eye but she looked up and saw...

A bunch of fucking bandits. All of them were wearing masks and were watching them. Some of them were hooting, a few even had their... Cocks out... the disgusting display pissed her off. Pissed her off way too much. She started to help Krieg in earnest, shooting any larger tendrils that they loosened from each other and watching them shrink back. Each time she lit the plant on fire it seemed to retreat more easily than the last time. She sprayed a spiteful wash of flaming lead at the plant to keep it back while she and her crazed savior looked up at their cocky tormentors.

“I've got a shitty singularity mod I could use... Think it's close enough for you to jump up on one of them after I pull them?” She asked him quietly. “Meat to the slaughter.” It sounded like yes to her. “Ok. Be ready. I'm gonna equip it and then we'll get this party started.” He just giggled in reply. She had a binder mod too, that would help if she missed.

She quietly let him scream at the bandits while they laughed at him, one who had his cock out earlier while she was being... Well he had decided to try and piss down on Krieg who was surprisingly good at dodging the piss. She snapped the two bits of equipment in place and grinned to herself. She threw a grenade up, just shy of the hole and watched it blow... And yank a few of those assholes into the hole. Quickly she threw up a phase lock and grabbed one mid air. The pair of them took off running, Krieg taking a mighty leap up onto the sunned jackass and then with another great leap that would make King Mong proud he scrambled out of the hole, pitching assholes in and beating brains to a pulp.

She took a bit more effort to get up, but not much. She grabbed the guys arm and swung up on top of him, then taking as little time as she could, she lept up and grabbed the edge. One of the bandits was still free enough of Krieg to try and come over at stomp her fingers but she'd already gotten a good grip and managed to fling herself up. She toppled the guy with her feet swinging into his masked face. He was one of the ones who'd had his dick out...

Maya took inordinate relish in stomping on him and unloading her gun into him. She didn't even bother for his head, just dropped the smg's full mag into his crotch type area. She dropped another singularity bomb nearby, just over by the hole... and watched his barely conscious, bleeding ass get drug away by the vortex it put out. The remaining bandits were quickly mopped up, the ones down the hole were dispatched between her and the plant, those that hadn't gotten pitched in the hole in life were being thrown in, now dead, by Krieg.

The pair got back to the main group, Maya still wearing Krieg's mask. “Woah!! Did we loose Maya? You ok in there girl?” Gaige chirped. Maya wasn't sure if she was. She wanted to get out of here, wanted to burn her clothes and scrub her skin raw. She wanted to forget this place had ever existed and she wanted to not have shot her friend. The few moments before they fell in the hole were a blur and once they were in the hole she'd woken up in that strange alternate world that overlaid the real one. Could it be called a dream? A nightmare?

Finally she took the mask off, slowly, keeping turned away from the other. She passed the thing back to Krieg. “Maya?” Axton asked. “If you're gonna explore this area...” She said it still turned away. “Make sure you have a ventilator.” She knew her face was a mess. Her lips bloodied, a rope of bruise and scratches trailing away from her mouth, one eye blood shot on top of the remnants of fighting normal fights... She looked a fright and her friends confirmed that for her when they both startled at how bad her face was.

They pestered her for a little while before everyone was willing to pack up and head back to town. Krieg stayed near her, his own wounds having healed some. The wound on his shoulder was going to be ok and the one on his side was never particularly bad. “Sorry for shooting you...” She whispered as they moved along behind the others. He giggled at her softly. “Blood on the sand...” That sort of made sense. “No, it's a big deal to me... You were trying to save me and I shot you...” She curled her fingers over his elbow, turning him to her.

“I want you to understand... That I appreciate you helping me. Letting me use your mask...” He reached over and ran a finger behind her ear, shifting her hair. “It's a bloody business Bates...” He murmured it like it was something sweet and gentle. Like he was telling her she was still strong or she was beautiful. “Well thanks anyway.” She said and his fingers trailed along her jaw. She gripped his hand and pulled it towards her lips, kissing one of his fingers.

“Any time Maya.”

She almost didn't hear it. His voice so soft and smooth, not like his voice usually is, deeper, calmer... but not like it was in the nightmare either. His one eye held hers for a breath of a moment. And then he was gone. Running with a skag skull, menacing Axton with the jaws while Gaige giggled at the disgusted look on Axton's face. She couldn't help but just shake her head.

“What a _goof_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Tell me what ya think! Hope everyone enjoyed the "stepford plant" idea my hubs threw at me.


End file.
